


Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

by Bronx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Post-War, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronx/pseuds/Bronx
Summary: The Way-siblings are soldiers in a raging war. What happens when Mikey gets shot?





	Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers, Welcome ^^
> 
> I wrote this ages ago, and I have been immensely insecure about it. Now I've decided to post it.  
> Please give me feedback. There is another story in the work, taking place in the same universe after these events, but I don't know if I'll ever finish it. 
> 
> But yes! Enough of me whining! Happy reading <3  
> Kudos and Comments really boost me so please leave them if you like ^^

''Mikey, hey, hey, c'mon. Hold on.'' 

''It's okay, Sky, it's just a bullet. Nothing we haven't been through before.'' 

 

He tried to assure me he was okay, but I could tell he was in excruciating much pain at the moment. The bullets were still flying past us, some of them hitting the sand, other hitting the soldiers they were meant to find. 

A bullet found its way into my left calf. I remember screaming and momentarily laying my head down on Mikey, but then I came to again, realizing Mikey was in more danger than me. I clenched my jaw, composing myself enough to keep treating my brother. 

I was abruptly interrupted from doing so though, as a heavy boot met my side with force and made me roll over in pain, landing back down in the sand. Looking up at the man that had kicked me moments earlier, just to see an enemy standing there, tall and brooding over me and my brother. 

We were both carried into a van and driven off. The bleeding in Mikey's side had stopped, but the wound still needed attention, which was impossible now with our hands zip-tied behind our backs in a moving vehicle. If I were to be honest, I was more afraid of what would happen to Mikey than to me. I knew I could survive with the bullet in my leg, but I was worried about my brother. A bullet in the stomach could be lethal. 

 

Before long, we were in a cold and damp room, the concrete walls looking down at us. I was tied to an old chair, and Mikey was tossed in a corner. He groaned. By the look on his eyes, I could tell he was in a lot of pain. 

 

After quite a while, four men in ski masks entered the room. They were speaking quickly in a language I couldn't understand, one of the men obviously giving the others orders though. One of the masked men set up a camera in front of me, the other two were moving Mikey so that he was sitting in the same position as I did, beside me. 

Mikes was deathly pale by now, his eyes hazy and seemingly somewhere else. 

 

''Mikes? Mikey. Hey. You need to stay awake if we're getting out of this.'' 

 

I earned a small groan from him, then the masked men gagged me. They were obviously not having me ruin their video. 

~ 

What the Way siblings didn't know, was that the enemies that currently held them captured, had successfully hacked into one of USA's most watched tv-channels. That currently, the room was on live tv. 

Basically, everyone watched it. The poor Way parents. The neighbours of the Way siblings. Mikey's girlfriend. Friends of the family, one way or another. Together with millions of other Americans. 

 

The captors stood behind the two soldiers. They spoke directly to the American Army. Pull your troops out of our areas, or these two dies. To show we are serious- 

 

The leader then pulled a pistol out, walked to Mikey's side, and put the gun against his temple. Mikey quietly whispered something to his sister, who then started thrashing her hardest to get away and save her brother. Tears were streaming down both of their cheeks, and then – the trigger went off. 

~ 

 

I could feel the spray of blood hitting my face, along with the deafening sound of the gun hitting my eardrums. Mikey's body limply fell from the chair, onto the cold concrete floor. I didn't dare look at him. 

I knew that somewhere in my haze I was screaming his name behind the gag, but I couldn't hear it. I screamed until I had no voice left, whatsoever. 

I barely even noticed the firefight outside the room, but I came back when our Captain was calling my name and giving me a light slap on the cheek to bring me back to reality. He'd already cut the zip-ties restraining me, off. 

Only now did I dare to look down at my brother. He was lying there, his hands were freed as well, and he did look... peaceful. Then I noticed the gigantic puddle of blood around his head. 

I slid off of the chair, landing on my knees, and gently pulling his limp body into my arms. He was still a bit warm, but you could tell he was... gone. He was gone. 

I remember taking his dog tags off of him, gently hanging them around my own neck. 

 

The next few weeks went past like a blur. I don't remember meeting Gee again, I don’t remember travelling home, don’t remember coming home. I don't remember having to amputating my lower leg because of the bullet. I don’t remember rehab. 

I barely remember Mikey's funeral. 

I'm living at our parents' house now though. So does Gee. It seems like he's not as affected though. I only feel numb. Closing my eyes only results in seeing his face, so I barely sleep. I lie in my bed, staring at the ceiling most of the time. 

Later I've started walking to Mikey's grave instead. It's quieter. I usually sit with my back resting against his head stone. Talking to him. He doesn’t answer much. Sometimes that bothers me, but mostly often not. It just feels good to say what's on my mind to him. 

 

''Hey Mikes... It's me... Again.'' 

I sat down, resting against his stone. 

''Mom says Hi... We miss you. Gee finally got an interview with that comic book company... Which is great. He says he's going to buy me a little puppy. I doubt that... I- Fuck. Mikes, I really miss you. I just wish I could talk to you one last time. That's not just me or... with others around. I miss you Mikey. Please just-'' 

 

I jumped as a firm hand gently was placed on my back, rubbing at it soothingly. I stumbled up on my feet, ready to run from whatever was there. If I was crying before, now I was doing so even worse. The... The man. 

 

''It's okay... Come here, sis...'' 

''Oh god, this isn't real. I saw them- I saw y-you... I'm going insane.'' 

''Hey, hey, calm down Ellie. I got to go back for a short time. They told me you needed me.'' 

 

He took a few steps toward me, and this time I didn’t flinch when he touched me. As he enveloped me in a big hug, I felt myself relax. 

 

‘’M-Mikey... I prayed for y-you...’’ 

‘’I know, Ellie... I heard it all’’


End file.
